memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Spocky
Verschieben Hey, Spocky! Ich sehe, du bist gerade am verschieben/umbenennen. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen? Versuch die Diskussion (jetzt unter zu löschen) wieder in die alte Diskussion umzubenennen, dann geh auf den Hauptartikel Der Kalte Krieg und versuch DEN zu verschieben. Die restlichen redirects kann ich dann beseitigen. -- Florian 11:20, 27. Sep 2004 (CEST) : Geht das zurückumbenennen ganz einfach so, wie das umbenennen, oder gibts da auch Probleme, weil der Artikel schon existiert? -- Spocky 11:25, 27. Sep 2004 (CEST) :: Es gibt tatsächlich Probleme, wenn unter dem Namen schon ein Artikel oder eine Umleitung existiert. Siehe Diskussion:Der kalte Krieg; ich hab mich des Problems mal angenommen. Beim nächsten mal kannst du's dann selbst! ;o) -- Florian 11:41, 27. Sep 2004 (CEST) Kategorien Schön, dass du bei einigen Artikeln die Kategorien hinzufügst, allerdings war dies noch nicht Flächen-deckend vorgesehen (soweit ich weiß^^). Außerdem solltest du unbedingt drauf achten, vorallem bei Personen nicht nur die Kategorie hinzuzufügen, sondern auch den Namen, um eine nach-Nachnamen-sortierte-Alphabetische-Liste in der Kategorie zu bekommen. Bespiel: nicht nur Kategorie:Darsteller bei William Shatner, sondern am Besten direkt Shatner, William -- Kai3k 11:08, 27. Nov 2004 (CET) :OK, werd ich versuchen zu beachten. Du schreibst was von "vorgesehen". Gibts da irgendeinen Plan, nach dem primär vorgegangen werden soll? -- Spocky 11:40, 27. Nov 2004 (CET) ::Gut. Einen Plan? Naja, es wird halt erst getestet, und zwar weniger ob Kategorien funktionieren, sondern ob die Sortierung wie in Memory_Alpha_Diskussion:Kategorie_Hierarchie diskutiert so angemessen ist. Vielleicht kann Florian hier nochmal Stellung nehmen :) -- Kai3k 14:30, 27. Nov 2004 (CET) ::: Wenn ich was sagen soll, dann dass alles auf Memory Alpha:Kategorie Hierarchie steht. Fakt ist, dass die Kategorien noch nicht komplett sind. Die Erstellung von Kategorien aus der Theorie ist etwas anstrengend, dewegen hatte ich eine "Beta-Test" Phase eingeleutet, in der die vorläufige Kategorisierung getestet werden kann. So kann man ein Gefühl für sinnlose und nützliche Strukturen bekommen. Solte sich herausstellen das eine Kategorie (z.B. "Orte und Planeten") keinen Sinn macht oder weiter in mehrere Kategorien unterteilt werden sollte, müssen alle vorläufig kategorisierten Artikel wieder angefasst werden. Nebenbei: Die Planeten wie Uranus, Haven und Qo'noS sollten auch in die Kategorie:Planeten. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 02:22, 28. Nov 2004 (CET) ::Ah, ich habs endlich gefunden, dank einer Änderung von Florian: Memory Alpha:Kategorie Hierarchie, das was jetzt so schön durch einen Kasten hervorgehoben wurde. Würde sich eigentlich auch gut als Vorlage eignen, um in die einzelnen Kategien einzufügen. -- Kai3k 13:37, 29. Nov 2004 (CET) Spocky, mach dir nicht die Mühe das zu kategorisieren, das übernehmen demnächst Morn oder DataMA ;) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:05, 4. Apr 2005 (EDT) :OK, aber ich hätte das auch nebenbei erledigen können. -- Spocky 14:08, 4. Apr 2005 (EDT) :: Ne, ich wollte ja auch nur bescheid sagen, vielleicht kannst du dir ja eine Kategorie vornehmen, wo man dem Bot nicht unbedingt eine Liste geben kann, also was tatsächlich ein Menschengehirn erfordert... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:13, 4. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::Was steht da noch zur Auswahl? -- Spocky 14:17, 4. Apr 2005 (EDT) :::: Mir fällt Kategorie:Regelmäßiger Charakter ein, da kann ein Bot nicht mitreden. Ist allerdings auch für menschliche Augen schwer zu ermitteln, sicherlich ist Liste der regelmäßigen Charaktere hilfeich. Die Unterkategorien von Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik sind auch unterrepräsentiert. In Kategorie:Freizeit und Genuss ist auch fast gähnende Leere (zum Beispiel Kategorie:Spiel oder Kategorie:Holoprogramm). Kobi hat recht, es ist eine ineffektive "Verschwendung" von menschlicher Resource. Die Episoden hatte ich deswegen noch nicht mit dem Bot bearbeitet, weil niemand Bot-Rechte zuweisen kann und ich niemandem 200 Bearbeitung am Tag in den "Letzen Änderungen" zumuten möchte. -- Florian - ✍ talk 03:49, 5. Apr 2005 (EDT) Wau! Mir fällt gerade beim Besichtigen der MA/en Recentchanges auf, daß Du sehr oft dort de-Links ergänzt. Wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche, kann das aber Morn schon, jedenfalls wenn hier ein en-Link ist. Was Du noch machen könntest, wäre Kategorie:Darsteller abzuarbeiten (Leute in die Subkategorien einordnen) - währenddessen nehme ich mir die Bilder vor. (Jedenfalls denke ich das Morn das nicht kann, sonst macht der uns noch überflüssig...) --Porthos 23:34, 20. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Ja, ich werde mal schauen. Ich bin ja jetzt schon teilweise dabei, wenn ich da noch wen entdecke, in der Regel über die Suche nach alten Artikeln. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 05:02, 21. Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Ich hatte mich zusammen mit DataMA daran gemacht, die "Kategorie:Darsteller" aufzuteilen. Es sind einige übriggeblieben, die hauptsächlich in Filmen mitspielen. Unter Umständen sollen wir uns überlegen, eine neue Kategorie "Darsteller (Film)" oder ähnliches aufzumachen. In einer anderen Diskussion wurde "Darsteller (ST10)" erwähnt, das halte ich wegen der vergleichbar wenigen Einträge für übertrieben. -- Florian - ✍ talk 12:15, 25. Jul 2005 (UTC) Zeitlinie Wo ist denn der Sinn wenn wir leere Jahrzehnte (im Sinne von "Ohne Nutztext und funktionierende Links") wie 2380er, 2390er oder 2180er anlegen? -- Florian - ✍ talk 16:43, 17. Mai 2005 (UTC) :Ich habe mich da nur an die englische Version gehalten, in der auch sämtliche Jahre bereits eingetragen sind und meistens mit der Bemerkung, dass es noch keine Eintragungen gibt. Weniger Sinn machen die Jahrzehnte auch nicht ;) -- Spocky 06:18, 18. Mai 2005 (UTC) Administrator-Kandidaten Hallo Stefan, ich habe ich bei Administrator-Kandidaten vorgeschlagen. Du kannst gerne teilnehmen oder Kommentare abgeben, natürlich kannst du auch ablehnen. — Florian - ✍ talk 14:10, 7. Jul 2005 (UTC) Urlaubsvertretung Hi Spocky! Das wird meine letzte Nachricht für die nächsten sieben Tage sein, ich melde mich jetzt ab in den Urlaub. Pass auf die Spammer auf und wenn du möchtest kannst du die Schon gewusst und Kalender/August-Ereignisse weiter pflegen. Aber es wird wahrscheinlich alles ganz ruhig laufen, ansonsten kannst du dich auch vertrauensvoll an Angela Beesley wenden, siehe Fehlermeldungen. Ciao 16:30, 18. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Hi Florian! Ich denke auch, dass alles glatt laufen wird und wenn nicht, dann weiß ich ja, was zu tun ist. Viel Spaß im Urlaub :) -- Spocky - ✍ talk 12:32, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) Dawn VelazqueS Hast heut auch keinen guten Tag, oder? Eigentlich sollte der Redirect gelöscht werden, nicht der Artikel Dawn Velazquez ;-) --Memory 15:04, 19. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Ups, sorry, werde das gleich beheben :duck: -- Spocky - ✍ talk 13:19, 20. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Macht nix, hatte ihn ja noch im Cache ;-) --Memory 20:10, 20. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Zur Sicherheit gibts ja auch noch das Lösch-Logbuch ;) -- Spocky - ✍ talk 04:19, 22. Aug 2005 (UTC) Löschvorlagen Sorry wegen der kleinen Irreführung mit dem Löschhinweis ;) Deshalb wollte ich mal fragen, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre, für die Artikel, die unter die Rubrik Sofortige Löschung fallen, auch eine eigene Nachrichtenvorlage zu erstellen. Denn Artikel die unter Abstimmung zum Löschen fallen, oder auch Bilder haben ja bereits ihre eigene Vorlage. Da es ja auch immer ein wenig dauert, bis die Artikel zur sofortigen Löschung eliminiert werden, könnte dadurch auch verhindert werden, dass neue User diese Artikel bearbeiten. -- Sanyoh 12:19, 1. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Das hab ich mir auch schon überlegt, vor allem, weil ich erstmal so vorgehe, dass ich schaue, was an neuen Artikeln verfasst wurde und ich da nicht immer sofort sehe, was ohnehin schon gelöscht werden soll. Manchmal editiere ich da schon was, bevor ich sehe, dass ich mir das eigentlich hätte sparen können ;). Andererseits würde das bei unnötigen Redirects auch nicht unbedingt gebraucht werden, weil die editiert ein neuer User in der Regel eh nicht, aber es kann wirklich Sinn machen die anderen Artikel zur sofortigen Löschung zu markieren, da ja auch nicht ständig ein Admin on ist. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 12:25, 1. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Da stimme ich dir zu. Ich könnte ja die passende Vorlage erstellen, indem ich einfach den regulären Löschkandidat-Hinweis nehme und den letzten Satz abändere. Desweiteren bin ich auch der Meinung, dass diese Vorlage auch nur für Fälle, wie beispielsweise falsche Schreibweise eingesetzt werden soll. Bei Redirects wäre das in der Tat ein wenig übertrieben. -- Sanyoh 12:32, 1. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Alles klar :) -- Spocky - ✍ talk 12:42, 1. Sep 2005 (UTC) Voten (Rundschreiben) Schaut bitte ab und zu mal hier vorbei. --Porthos 22:37, 23. Okt 2005 (UTC) Bild Copyright Das Recht liegt bei Paramount Pictures. Grüße Schiggy :OK, aber ich muss halt nachfragen. Gib das nächste Mal bitte gleich an, woher du es hast ;) -- Spocky - ✍ talk 06:41, 20. Dez 2005 (UTC) :Das ist leider keine Angabe der Quelle. Damit ist sowas gemeint. (@Spocky: guck mal hier) --Memory 17:09, 20. Dez 2005 (UTC) ::Irgendwie relativ unübersichtlich. Was ist denn nun exakt rausgekommen? Wenn wir uns auf einen Stil einigen, oder darauf, dass es pro Artikel denselben Stil haben soll, dann soll mir das Recht sein. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 17:34, 21. Dez 2005 (UTC) Google-Banner Hi Spocky. Ich habe von dem Problem mit dem Google-Banner gehört, hab es aber weder auf meinem Firefox 1.5 noch dem aktuellen Opera nachstellen können. Erst ist mir das Problem gar nicht aufgefallen, da ich Werbung blocke (http://adblock.mozdev.org/; alles von "pagead2.googlesyndication.com/pagead/*" blocken). Der Hintergund ist weiß, aber der Banner passt sich an die Größe an und bleibt immer neben dem Wiki. Vielleicht hilft ein leeren des Browser-Caches? Ansonsten poste den Fehler bitte unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:MediaWiki 1.5 oder Talk:MediaWiki_1.5#Memory_Alpha_Ad-bar (dort ist der Fehler bereits als "fixed". 14:08, 18. Jan 2006 (UTC) :OK, das Problem hat sich jetzt wohl von selbst gelöst, ohne dass ich was dazu tun musste, aber ich werde mir in Kürze am besten ohnehin die neueste Version runterladen. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 08:49, 21. Jan 2006 (UTC) Amphib Hi, bist du dir sicher, dass der Singular zu Amphibien Amphib ist? In meinem Duden steht nur Amphibie oder Amphibium. Von Amphib hab ich selbst auch noch nie was gehört. -- Wunder-PILLE 14:51, 21. Feb 2006 (UTC) :War ich mir eigentlich bisher schon, zumindest wurde bei mir im Studium wenn, dann diese Einzahl verwendet. Wobei auch Google mehr Ergebnisse für Amphib, als für Amphibie liefert. Wenn es allerdings der Duden so vorschreibt, dann will ich das mal so hinnehmen. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 15:03, 21. Feb 2006 (UTC) ::Vielleicht ist das wieder so ein verdammter Anglizismus.^^ Bei der Google Suche-"Seiten auf Deutsch" sieht die Verteilung wieder ganz anders aus. :P -- Wunder-PILLE 15:08, 21. Feb 2006 (UTC) :Kann gut sein. In der Wissenschaft wird halt zumeist der englischer Begriff verwendet, weil man mit deutsch ohnehin nicht weiterkommt. -- Spocky - ✍ talk 15:12, 21. Feb 2006 (UTC) Hallo Spocky! ....danke für den lieben Gruß, ich bin absoluter Neuling, Anfänger, und habe mich direkt an ein sehr komplexes Thema gewagt, siehe: Imperator des Terranischen Imperiums - Ich habe mir recht viel Mühe gegeben, und nach der Kritik von "WUNDER-Pille" habe ich die gesamte Nacht verbracht, um aus den verschiedensten Quellen meine Fakten und Theorien zu untermauern. Ich hoffe es ist O.K. so. Ich bin in der Kommunikation etwas gehandicapt, weil ich mitten im Briar Patch sitze, ich hoffe es kommt alles an, bis bald! Max Roth grüßt Euch alle! P.S.: Wie bekomme ich die EINTEILUNG (Kategorie) in meinen Artikel (ganz unten), oder macht Ihr das? Und: Wie kann ich mein PROFIL mit den weiteren Daten vervollständigen (Sprachen, usw.) Yeah! Ich bin's noch Mal.... ..was wird jetzt mit meinem Artikel passieren? :Offensichtlich wird seine Genauigkeit angezweifelt. Das bedeutet, er muss einer genaueren Überprüfung unterzogen werden. Zudem enthält er noch einige stillistische Fehler, wie die Art der Wikipedia-Links, die noch behoben werden müssen. Am besten verlinkst du die auf folgende Weise: |nowiki>Artikelname, dann stehen nicht diese Zahlen drin. -- Spocky talk 07:50, 21. Jun 2006 (UTC)